Always and Forever
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Austin is trying to figure out how to confess his feelings for his best friend, but so far he failed every time so what happens once he finally confess his feelings for Ally? One-shot. Possibly more one-shots to come depending on YOU! :) Please give it a chance, rated M for a reason!


**Always and Forever**

_By Jenny-Jay-21_

_**Chapter One: First Time**_

**Austin's P.O.V**

How can I tell her? I have been trying to tell my best friend I love her for years, but somehow every time I try, _I fail_. I'm so afraid of losing her by saying the wrong thing or saying it the wrong way. What will I do if she doesn't even return my feeling? Could I handle that? I'm usually cool and collected, but around her I get shy, nervous and I lose all of my confidence, but then again I never loved anyone as I love her. She the center of my world, my sun, my inspiration, my soul mate and most of all the love of my life.

I have known that I love her ever since before I understood the feeling. We grew up together in houses next to each other and we saw each other every day because our parents is and has always been best friends, our families has always been tight it goes back like 500 years. It's amazing really. Ally and I shared crib whenever we were together as babies or toddlers. We shared bed whenever we're together ever since we moved from crib to bed and we have sleepovers during the week, our parents doesn't even mind about that, but here I am too scared of telling her that I'm in love with her.

We are also turning 18 next week because funny enough we were born the same day, the same time, same year, in the same hospital and in rooms next to each other, but right after our moms got the same room to rest in since they are so close, that was the first time Ally and I shared a crib. We have always celebrated our birthdays together like we have for 18 years and it never gets old, I love sharing my birthday with her ad I like to believe she feels the same way.

My phone buzzes and I'm instantly snapped out of my thoughts as I look on the screen, my face lights up like a child on Christmas Eve.

_'What ya doing?' - Al_

_'Not much, you?' - A_

_'Nothing at all, I'm so bored' - Al_

_'Why aren't you over here then? My parents left this morning for their business trip' - A_

_'I'll be there in 2' - Al_

I almost jump off my bed throwing all of my dirty cloths away, I would be so embarrassed if she saw that. I run down the stairs and just in time too, I already see her standing outside, I open the door and she astounds me. She is wearing a yellow tank top – my favorite color – and a pair of tight black jeans, her hair curls perfectly around her shoulders.

I don't even hesitate to pull her in for a hug as I always do every time I see her and she hugs me back, I feel like someone is zapping me with electricity every time I hug her or hold her hand. I wish so badly that I could just stop time now, right here in this moment and have her in my arms forever, but eventually I have to let go of her. Our eyes instantly find each other and I feel like she can see right through me into my soul.

"Hi." She whispers blushing slightly and I melt instantly, I'm like pudding in her hands.

"Hi back." I say coolly leading her inside and close the door behind her.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks with a sweet smile, '_oh, I'll tell you what I want._' Stop thinking like that! I scold myself.

"Hmm, I don't know, wanna rehears a song?" I ask trying to distract myself from my inappropriate thoughts about my best friend.

"Sure, why not?" She smiles and I take her hand, it has become a habit of mine to take her hand every time we walk anywhere together.

We walk to my room and I once again close the door behind us before I join her on the piano bench. We gain eye contact and it's like we read each other's thought when we start on the melody we have been working on for a while now. We play as easily as we breathe and soon we're both lost in the song only feeling the music, then out of nowhere I feel like someone zapped me. I realize it's because our hands accidentally touch, but none of us is in a hurry to move our hands so we just sit there in silence we both stopped playing.

"I have an idea for the lyrics." I whisper hoarsely and her eyes darken slightly, it takes all of myself control not to kiss her plump lips. I force my mind back to the song as I start to play again; "_This love is never gonna change, we're timeless, we're timeless_." I sing and then turn my attention back to her.

"That was amazing how did you come up with that?" She says amazed. _Oh no, how am I gonna get out of this one?  
_  
"I just wrote the lyrics that sounded cool to me." I lie.

"What did you think about there made you write something like this? Usually your songs is about fun and summer, you rarely write about love." She asks and her voice is full of wonder.

"I'll show you fun." I grin and start to tickle her and she laughs hard.

"A-Austin, please s-stop." She laughs even harder and I pause for a second.

"Hmm, no." I continue tickling her and she falls off the piano bench pulling me with her, I sit on top of her and her legs is in between mine as I tickle her harder.

"P-please s-st-to-op-p." She's now crying with laughter.

"Hmm, then you have to say 'Austin Moon is the hottest guy on the planet'." I tease her.

"N-no! I won't s-say it." She laughs.

"Then I won't stop." I say wickedly as I continue tickling her and after a minute, she gives in.

"I'll s-say i-it! P-please s-stop." I stop tickling her. "'Austin Moon is the hottest guy on the planet." She repeats, but as she says it, we gain eye contact and the mood changes, the laughing and the playful mood forgotten. We stare at each other for a minute before I move off her and get up to a standing position, I offer her my hand and she takes it. I help her to her feet, but once she got up, we are standing so close that our noses are touching. I pull away from her not daring to kiss her and we sit back down on the piano bench, after a while she breaks the silence.

"Seriously what did you think about when you wrote lyrics like that?" She asks looking into my eyes.

I reply without thinking my response through. "I thought of yo-our friendship." I try to save it, but she caught on to what I was about to say judging by the way she looks at me. _Damn! This was not how I wanted to tell her; maybe she will let it slide?_

"Aus, I know you better than anyone sometimes even better than you know yourself and I know you're hiding something." She narrows her eyes at me_. I guess she wasn't gonna let it slide...  
_  
"Um, I-I." I stutter nervously and she looks surprised at me.

"Since when do you stutter nervously?"

"I don't, I only stutter nervously around you." I confess.

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can make me nervous." I say honestly seeing no point in lying to her since she knows when I lie anyway.

"We have known each other forever; it makes no sense for you to be nervous around me." She says confused, _okay so maybe she didn't figure me out yet... I should tell her, here, now._

"Can I be completely honest with you?" I ask her and she looks surprised at me.

"If course you can, you know you can tell me anything." She says softly as she touches my arm for support, but it does the opposite and I feel the familiar pull between us. '_Here goes nothing_'

"Alls, I-I need to tell you something, I just don't know how to say it." I say running my hand through my hair nervously.

"What got you so worked up? Please, just talk to me."

"I-I don't know how to say this right." I continue, but my words fail me again just like the last few times I tried to tell her.

"Austin, tell me." She whispers worriedly and I know my words will fail me so instead of talking I lean in and capture her lips with mine passionately, my certain action took her completely by surprise and a moment passes by before she starts kissing me back. I feel fireworks in my stomach and joy in my whole body because she kisses me back instead of pushing me away as I feared she would. My hands move up to her neck, one hand holding her closer tilting her neck to the side and the other one in her hair playing with it.

I nibble softly on her lip asking for permission that she allow happily, our tongues dance together. I feel her hands move up to my hair gently tucking it making me go crazy and I growl, I feel her shiver against me and it turns me on even more. I know I can't let this go any further before I tell her how I feel, I slowly pull away and I hear her sigh.

"Wow." We whisper in unison.

"What was that for?" She whispers in wonder.

"It was me trying to communicate my feelings since words weren't working." I explain.

"What do you feel?" She asks hopefully, I mean even I can hear the obvious hope in her voice so I decide to go for it.

"I love you, Alls. I've been trying to tell you that in years, but somehow I went blank every time I tried, I've always loved you and I've known for years that I'm hopelessly in love with you." I confess lovingly and a tear rolls down of her cheek, I dry it away with care.

"You have no idea how many times I've been hoping, even begging for you to say that to me because I'm hopelessly in love with you too." She confesses looking right into my eyes and I don't doubt for a second that she means it, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest of pure happiness.

"You love me?" I ask in awe.

"Always have, always will."

That's all I can take as I crash my lips against hers I've been keeping these feeling in for way too long and now they're finally out, I feel like this big old weight has been lifted from my chest in a good way. I kiss her with all I got pulling her into my lap, I desperately need her closer and she seems to feel the same way about me. My tongue is once again in her mouth exploring every inch of it as I play with her hair again, it doesn't take long for her to start tugging my hair again making me crazy. I want her, bad! I can't even think clearly, I only know how much I want her.

I slowly let my fingers travel down her arms to her waist, she whimper and I felt goosebumps on her skin as I moved down of her arms. I lift up her top enough to feel that skin-on-skin contact again and she shivers letting out a moan. I feel every part of me coming alive, but in this moment, I can't seem to care. Suddenly and excessively too soon, Ally breaks the kiss and I realize now it was because she felt my member come alive. She blushes slightly, but her eyes darken and she looks hungrily at me, she makes me go wild with desire and it's almost too hard to resist. The sexual tension has always been there under the surface, but now when I finally confessed my feelings for her it's even more unbearable.

"We need to stop, it too hard to control myself with the way you're looking at me right now and I haven't even taken you on a first date yet." I whisper my voice laced with desire.

"What if I told you I didn't want you to stop?" She asks seductively running her fingers from my neck down of my chest before moving them back up. _Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Ally? Not that I complain…_

"Then I would tell you that you're making it very hard for me to act like a gentleman."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman, but a caveman and take what I know you and I both want? After all I know why it's _hard_ for you to act like a gentleman." She whispers in my ear as she rolls her hips over my obvious erection and I growl again, it becomes harder and harder for me to resist the need to take her, and claim her as mine.

"I've loved you forever, please let me do this right." I beg her one last time before I lose control.

"What you fail to realize is that this is right so we haven't been on a first date, but we have known each other forever. First date is too see if the chemistry is there and I know it is, of course I want to go on a date with you, but I want this more right _now_." She says heatedly.

"I love you so much and I don't want you regretting this or thinking I used you because I could never forgive myself for that." I kiss her neck tenderly and she throws her head back in a moan.

"I know you're not using me and I could never regret being with you because I love you so much, please, just make love to me." She asks with lust-filled eyes and roll her hips over my erection again.

"You sure?" I ask looking into her eyes seeking for any kind of sign that she isn't read or that she's doing it because she thinks it what I want which of course it is, but I would wait for her forever if she needed it.

"I've never been any surer about anything in my life, I want you."

I kiss her once again unable to resist her at all, I'm caught under her spell and I don't even care. I am unable to deny her anything if she wants me, she got me; I have always wanted to give her something I have never given anyone before... My virginity...

My hands find her waist again and I push her against me tighter, she gasps in surprise and I give in to my inner animal as I lift her up with my hands now under her ass. She wraps her legs around my waist, I push her gently up against the door as I lock it just in case someone would interrupt once it's locked my hand finds it's way back to her ass and I carry her to my bed.

I lean in over the bed to put her down, but she surprises me by not letting go of me and I fall on top of her my body weight pressing her down against the mattress. I kiss her cheeks, her jaw and down to her neck while her hands continue to tug my hair. I sit up suddenly pulling her with me as I tug the hem of her top, she lifts her arms up instinctively and I pull it off her body. I gape at her, I've seen her in a bra before, but every time I can't help but look at her as if it was the first time I see her.

"You're so beautiful." I say in awe and she giggles.

She pulls my lips back to hers as her hands finds my shirt and she tries to unbutton my shirt, but fail and I can't help it as I laugh at her frustration. Suddenly her patience slips up and she rips my shirt open, I break the kiss and stare at her in surprise, but she's having none of that as she push the shirt off my shoulders and kiss her way down from my neck to my belly button. I pull her back to my lips and kiss her as I flip us over and push her against the mattress letting the animal in me take over. I push my erection against her and she gasps loudly in surprise, I sit up enough to unclasp her bra and sliding it off her arms before I push her back against the mattress.

I kiss my way to her jaw, her ear, her neck and the rest of the way to her breasts. Her nipples harden instantly by my touch, I suck and nibble on one of her breasts as I cup up the other one and she moans in pleasure, I continue the treatment on the other breast. My pants are now unbearably tight almost to the point of painful so I continue to kiss from her breasts down her belly to her belly button. My hands quickly find the button on her pants and unbutton it; I slide her pants down of her legs and take her sock off in the process. I quickly rid myself of my pants and let me tell you it's a relief to get them off.

I look into her lust filled eyes as I pull her panties off and I rid myself of my socks and undergarments. She stares wide-eyed at my member and I know instantly that she's a little afraid. I crawl back on top of her and kiss her passionately letting her know I'm there, she relaxes almost instantly and I continue to kiss her. I kiss my way back down of her body and she moans in pleasure, I finally reach my destination. I kiss her center and her head fly up in surprise, I kiss her again and she relaxes falling back on the bed. I begin to lick her slowly at first, but after a minute her fingers is in my hair urging me to go on and I lick faster as I inset a finger inside her.

"_Fuck_." She curses as her hips move upwards and I laugh, I have never heard her curse before.

I inset another finger pumping in and out of her fast as I continue to lick her, her breathing speeds up and her insides tighten around my finger and I know she close I speed up my movements until she explodes into extreme pleasure screaming my name. I kiss my way back up and I kiss her lips softly, she gazes at me.

"Wow that felt amazing." She giggles before pulling me closer. "I want you, please." She whimper.

"Sure you're ready for this?" I ask her one last time.

"I'm ready, please."

"You can always say stop and I'll stop right away, okay?" I look into her eyes and she nods.

I guide my erection to her entrance, I look back into her eyes searching for any sign she changed her mind, but I find none. I push the tip of me inside her and she gasps, I move inside her slowly inch-by-inch until I feel the final barrier. I look into her eyes again, I braid our hands together and kiss her as I gently push through the barrier, she lets out a sharp painful cry and it hurts in my heart that I caused her pain. I hold still letting her adjust this new feeling as I kiss all of her tears away; I caress her cheek and kiss her softly until she thrusts her hips upwards.

"I'm okay now, baby. Please move." She whispers.

I obey and slowly pulling out of her before pushing back in, I hold still for a second making sure I'm not hurting her before I repeat the action. I move in and out of her slowly at first, but after a minute, I speed up my movements.

"Christ you're tight." I whisper hoarsely, making her cum before me will be a challenge.

"Austin! You feel so good inside me." She moans driving me absolutely insane. I move faster and faster struggling hard not to cum before her, she thrusts her hips upwards making our hips collide as she meets my thrusts every time.

"I'm close, so close baby."

"Me too, oh god! Faster." She screams as I hit the right spot inside her. I speed up my movements yet again and I feel her tighten around me, I thrust harder needing her to cum now.

"Let go baby." I hiss.

"Yeeeees." She screams as she finally explodes around me and I follow right behind her screaming her name on the top of my lungs. I continue to thrust in and out of her riding out our orgasms while I kiss her heatedly.

I rest my forehead against hers as we come down from our high and our breathing return back to normal; I now notice that we're both covered in sweat from our intense lovemaking. I pull out of her and lie down by her side pulling her closer, she instantly cuddles close to me and before I know it, we're both asleep.

I wake up feeling well rested and I open my eyes where I see Ally lying here in my arms fast asleep, I remember the passionate afternoon we spent together and smile. I look over at the watch it's 8pm and Ally came over at 1pm, man time went away fast. I hug her closer to me and after a few minutes, she wakes up and turns around. We quickly gain eyes contact and she smiles widely I grin at her before I lean in capturing her lips.

"Hi you." I whisper softly.

"Hi." She giggles and I can't heal but smile. "I had no idea this would happen when I came over here."

"I didn't either, when you texted me I was in deep thought trying to figure out how I could confess my feelings for you." I smile.

"Mission accomplished." She giggles softly.

"I've been in love with you for ten years never been able to let go or tell you, but I wanted to tell you so bad." I confess.

"Ten years, really?" She asks in shock.

"Yeah."

"I felt the same way; I wish you would have told me."

"Me too, more than you know, but you could have told me as well." I point out.

"I guess I could, but it's the guy's job isn't it?" She smirks.

"Maybe so, then it's also my job to ask you to officially be my girlfriend."

"Then go head." We both laugh.

"Ally Dawson, do you want to be my girlfriend and let me take you on a first date?"

"I thought you would never ask." She smiles before crashing her lips against mine.

"I love you, forever." I whisper lovingly.

"I love you too, always and forever." She says kissing me tenderly and in this moment, my life feels complete.

* * *

***Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song called 'Timeless' I quoted.**

This is my first Auslly one-shot; I hope you all enjoyed it. :) I'm thinking about writing a few other one-shot related to this one, but only if it's something you guys want so please let me know. :)

If you guys want more one-shots related to this one it will be posted here and the next one will be 'First date'.

If you want 'First date': Do you want me to write Austin's P.O.V as I have or Ally's P.O.V?

Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought of my one-shot, and if you want 'First date'. :)


End file.
